


A Part of the Family

by Entwinedlove



Series: Twelve Days of Xover Xmas [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Darcy spends her second Christmas with the Weasley clan.





	A Part of the Family

The first time one of the munchkins said it, it freaked her out. "Aunt Darcy! Come play with us!" She didn't know what to make of it. She wasn't related to these people. She'd only been dating Ron for a few months at the time.

Well, okay, it'd been like eight months which was practically a year when it comes to family gatherings and things, though she wasn't totally sure. She didn't have siblings.

Ron did.

Boy did he. And all of them were as scrumptious as the last. Charlie, in particular, reminded her of Thor, only shorter and more ginger.

Not that she was checking him out or anything. Of course not; she was dating Ron.

Anyway. The sprogs were rambunctious and a little crazy and they ranged from like mid-teen to tot-sized and Darcy had no idea how to talk to them or deal with them aside from smile and nod and stay far away.

This year, she was more prepared. She had still deferred to Ron for presents (gosh it was a lot of presents) but when she heard "Aunt Darcy, come play with us!" She nodded, tucked her hands into her gloves and tromped out into the snow-covered yard with them. Thankfully there were several other adult-like people around to watch the youngest (still tot-sized—or maybe that was a new one?) but the middle-aged ones were okay.

She suggested they make snowmen.

They ended up with an army of snowmen because all of them wanted to make their own. Soon they were having to go further and further afield to get new snow. The middle-sized ankle-biters started following her around on her quest for more snow and soon she found herself surrounded by five of them.

"Aunt Darcy," a little girl with curly red hair and a blue woolly hat whined, "I don't want to make a snowman. They're boring."

"Well... we can make snow angels?" she suggested.

"How do you make a snow angel?" a boy with black hair and green eyes asked with a grin.

"You sort of just, fall back into the snow and flap your arms and legs," she said. They looked at her with no uncertain amount of skepticism. She didn't blame them; that was a horrible explanation. She took a deep breath and said, "Like this!" She fell backward into the snow and swished her arms and legs back and forth.

There was a chorus of giggles and then the muffled sound of all of them running away.

She muttered a curse to herself and sat up to see all five running back towards the tall, narrow house. She struggled to her feet and sighed as snow slip between her coat layers. She trudged back through the trampled snow to the house. Ron greeted her at the door. "I probably should have warned you. They're starting to understand the joys of pranks," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Though they've been told to only prank members of the family." She smiled to herself; they thought of her as family. She probably should have figured that out with them calling her Aunt Darcy and all but sometimes it was nice to have another reminder.

"I probably should have known they were old enough to know how to make snow angels."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, maybe that one is on you. Come in here to the kitchen. I'll get you some hot chocolate to warm you up." She grinned cheekily and raised her eyebrows at him and he smirked back, adding in a whisper at her temple, "Maybe later."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
